Sleepless IV: Schatten der Vergangenheit
Sleepless Übersicht Kapitel 1: Weitere Therapie? "Abschließend bleibt zu sagen, dass sie alle großartige Fortschritte erzielt haben." sagt der Gruppenleiter stolz in die Runde. "Als ihr hier ankamt, wart ihr verurteilte Kinderschänder, doch jetzt, jetzt seid ihr von eurem Trieb befreit." Sitze in dieser Gruppenrunde. Nicht als Triebtäter. Die Sonnenbrille verdeckt meine Augen. Sie würden mich sonst erkennen. Der Augenklappenkiller hat mich auf meinen Wunsch hin hierher gebracht. Außer mir sitzen hier noch 4 Männer, darunter der Therapeut, und eine Frau. Will nicht therapiert werden. Bin kein verurteilter Kinderschänder. Bin derjenige, der hier bald aufräumt. Das Skalpell in meiner Jackentasche und ich zeigen ihnen die richtige Therapie. Freue mich schon drauf. Der Gruppenleiter wendet sich an mich. "Nun Lars, Sie sind neu. Nehmen sie sich ein Beispiel an den Männern und Frauen in dieser Gruppe.", sagt der Therapeut optimistisch lächelnd. Beginne zu zittern. An diesem Abschaum ein Beispiel nehmen? An verurteilten Kinderschändern!? Nur noch ein bisschen, dann zeige ich ihnen meine Art der Therapie. Nicke stumm. Kann mich noch beherrschen. Ein schlaksiger Kerl neben mir lächelt mich ebenfalls an. "Auch du kannst deine Liebe zu Kindern reduzieren, wenn du es wirklich willst.", sagt er freundlich. Bebe innerlich vor Zorn. Noch ein einziges Wort... Erinnerungen an meine Kindheit kommen hoch. Bin nur hier, weil der Gruppenleiter Informationen hat, die von Wert sind. War nie ein Täter in dieser Form. War nur ein Opfer. Unbändiger Zorn erfüllt meinen Geist. Kann mich gerade noch halten. Nicke erneut stumm. Der Gruppenleiter erhebt sich. "Nun denn" beginnt er. Alle blicken ihn an. "Beenden wir diese Sitzung. Bis nächste Woche Mittwoch zur selben Zeit.", verabschiedet er sich. Alle tun es ihm gleich. Stehen auf. Begeben sich Richtung Tür. Bleibe als einzige Person sitzen. Wissend lächelnd. Höre mehrfaches Rütteln an der Türklinke. "Die Tür ist verschlossen!" ruft die einzige Frau. Nehme langsam meine Sonnenbrille ab. Erneutes Rütteln an der Tür. Es wird nichts nützen. Habe die Tür vorsorglich vom Einauge verriegeln lassen. Möge der Spaß beginnen. Vorfreude, gepaart mit Wut, lässt mich zittern. Endlich kann die wahre Therapie für Kinderschänder beginnen. Sie werden alle das bekommen, was sie verdienen! "Keine Panik! Ich rufe kurz den Hausmei-" Er stockt. Ich grinse. Kein Empfang was? Gut wenn man einen Komplizen mit Schwarzmarktkontakten vor der Tür zu stehen hat. Der hat echt alles. Gute Arbeit Einauge. Stehe langsam auf und drehe mich um. Die Frau ist die erste, die mich wahrnimmt. Meine Augen sieht. Sie wird augenblicklich kreidebleich. "S-S-Slee...Sleepless.", stammelt sie. Die anderen folgen ihrem Blick. Sehen mich an. Lustig, wie schnell Gesichtsfarbe entweichen kann. Sie sind so jämmerlich. "Wenn ihr jetzt eure dummen Gesichter sehen könntet.", spotte ich grinsend. Der Gruppenleiter fängt sich wieder und schreitet auf mich zu. Echt mutig, dass muss ich ihm lassen. Er steht nun einen Schritt von mir entfernt und blickt mir in meine Augen. "Guten Abend Sleepless. Ich nehme an, dass Sie sicherlich nicht hier hierhergekommen sind, um an dieser Therapie teilzunehmen.", sagt er gespielt ruhig. Die anderen keuchen. Bin erstaunt, dass er den Mut hat, mich so anzusprechen. Mein Grinsen bleibt bestehen. "Gut erkannt Sherlock.", beginne ich spottend und verschränke meine Arme. "Ich bin, um genau zu sein, wegen dir hier.", füge ich kühl hinzu. Er zuckt kurz zusammen, fängt sich dennoch abermals wieder. Er deutet auf den Stuhl und setzt sich auf den anderen. Bleibe stehen. "Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragt er neugierig. Meine Augen stechen in die Seinen. "Geben sie mir die Akten von Björn und Tom *Zensiert* ", fordere ich ihn kalt auf. Er zieht seine Augenbrauen kurz hoch. "Dieser Bitte kann ich leider nicht nachkommen, da ich unter Schweigepflich-" "Das war keine Bitte!", unterbreche ich ihn schreiend und halte ihm im nächsten Augenblick mein Skalpell vor die Augen. "Bitte beruhige dich L-Lars!", ruft der Schlaksige von vorhin. Dieser Name. Das hat er nicht wirklich gesagt. Jetzt reichts. Schieße pfeilschnell auf den schlaksigen Kinderschänder zu. Schneide leicht wie durch Butter seinen Hals auf. Er röchelt. Bin in Blutdurst. Sehe rot. "Ich....heiße...nicht...Lars.", stoße ich in schweren, hasserfüllten Atemzügen hervor. Steche weiter auf den schlacksigen Kinderschänder ein. "Scheiß Kinderficker!", brülle ich laut und gehe auf den nächsten Kinderschänder los. Alle schreien. Versuchen an der Tür zu rütteln. Vergeblich. Das jetzige Ziel bekommt mehrere Stiche ins Gesicht. Schneide ihm danach die Pulsadern auf. Dasselbe geschieht mit Kinderschänder drei. Der Therapeut wechselt permanent zwischen dem Versuch mich zu beschwichtigen und den vergeblichen Bemühungen, mit dem Handy Hilfe zu ordern. Fühle dieses beschmutzte Blut auf meiner Haut. In meinem Gesicht. Ekel überkommt mich. Das ist Blut von Abschaum. Schmecke es auf meiner Zunge. Rieche es. Gehe langsam und mit Mordlust in den Augen auf die weibliche Kinderschänderin zu. Sie weiß, dass sie mir nicht entkommen kann. Sie versucht es nicht mal mehr. Sie hat aufgegeben. Besser für sie. Sie ist zu Boden gesackt. "Wie ist mein Name?", frage ich sie leise und kühl. Ihr Blick kann meinen nicht standhalten. "S-Sleepless..", erwidert sie zitternd und voller Angst. Todesangst. Mein Grinsen könnte nicht breiter sein. "Exakt.", antworte ich. "Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich all das hier tue, nicht wahr?", beginne ich, als ich mich zu ihr runterhocke. Keine Antwort. Deute auf die toten Kinderschänder. Ihr Blut hat sich zu kleinen Seen gebildet. Verleiht diesem Ort einen gewissen Charme. Sie weint. "B-Bitte. Ich habe dir nichts getan.", fleht sie. Meine Hand an ihrer Kehle verhindert weitere Worte. "Menschen wie du haben mich zu dem geformt.", erwiedere ich zornig. Sie keucht. Ringt um Luft. Strampelt. Alles vergeblich. "Weißt du, als ich ein Kind war, haben mich zwei Brüder nach der Schule abgefangen. Sie haben mir das angetan, was du und deine wertlosen Kinderficker-Mitpatienten mit anderen Kindern getan habt.", erkläre ich voller Abscheu. Tränen bilden sich in ihren Augen. Vermutlich, weil sie unter akutem Luftmangel leidet. Wer weiß. Kurz darauf erschlafft ihr Körper. Ihre Augen schließen sich zum letzten Mal. Sie ist tot. Wende mich dem vor Angst erstarrten Gruppentherapeut zu. Ein paar Schritte in seine Richtung. Bleibe kurz vor ihm stehen. "Die Akten, jetzt!", befehle ich barsch. Er ist gebrochen. Kramt in seinen Akten rum und händigt mir eine, in einer braunen Mappe verpackten Akte. Schaue sie mir an. Habe gefunden was ich wollte. Die Adresse. Werfe den Rest achtlos hinter mich. Schaue den Therapeuten an. "Ich verstehe ihren Zorn Sleepless.", sagt er kleinlaut. Hebe meine Augenbraue. Glaubt er, dass das bei mir zieht? Im Gegenteil. Lache laut auf. Packe seine Haare und drücke seinen Kopf zurück. Sein Hals tritt hervor. "Du wirst deren Schicksal teilen..", sage ich, als ich dem Therapeuten langsam den Hals aufschneide. Kapitel 2: Der Rachefeldzug beginnt Klopfe dreimal schnell und zweimal fest an die Tür. Höre Geräusche von der anderen Seite und sie öffnet sich. Einauge erscheint dahinter. Er begutachtet fasziniert mein Werk. "Du liebst Massaker, oder Sleepless?", fragt er mich begeistert. Zucke mit den Achseln. "Welcher Mörder tut das bitte nicht?", erwidere ich knapp. Einauge reicht mir meinen Rucksack. "Ich habe deine Spritzen mit ein paar interessanten Mittelchen versetzt.", sagt er munter grinsend. Er hält mir drei Spritzen vor die Nase. Eine mit einer dursichtigen, eine mit gelblicher und eine bläulicher Lösung. Betrachte interessiert die Spritzen. "Wo zum Teufel hast du diese Flüssigkeiten her und was noch wichtiger ist, was sind das für Lösungen?", frage ich anerkennend. "Du weißt doch wie das ist, Kontakte hier, Kontakte da.", erwidert er zwinkernd. "Sieh es als Dank für die Befreiung aus der Klapse.", Muss grinsen darüber. Übernachte in dem Therapieort. Der Todesgeruch beruhigt meinen Geist. Seltsamerweise wache ich am selben Ort auf und auch am Morgen, nachdem ich schlafen ging. Das ist mir seit, ich ein Kind war, nur selten passiert. Auch gut. Verlasse gähnend das Gebäude und erwarte meinen Kollegen draußen anzutreffen, der, wie eigentlich geplant, ein Auge auf Lars werfen sollte. Ist wohl nun nicht weiter notwendig. Warte auf ihn. Unpünktlichkeit passt nicht zu ihm. Schon gar nicht eine Stunde. Was solls. Dann ohne ihn. Begebe mich zu Fuß zu dem Zielort. Zu Björn und Tom. Meine Peiniger. Die Schatten meiner Vergangenheit. Sie werden sterben. Qualvoll. Ich werde es genießen. Unterwegs werde ich auf ein Titelblatt einer Zeitung aufmerksam. Betrachte es. Schock durchfährt mich. Sehe auf dem Bild das Einauge. Tot. Die Überschrift lautet: "Berüchtigter Mörder tot aufgefunden!" Beginne den Text zu lesen. Im Text steht:" ....An der Wand des Raumes, in welchem der Mord stattfand, wurde folgendes in Blut geschrieben gefunden:"Geh schlafen". Anscheinend wollte das Opfer eine letzte Nachricht hinterlassen..." Wende mich von der Zeitung ab. Keine Zeit zu trauern. Sowas passiert halt in dieser Welt. Wenigstens war er mir nützlich bis zum Schluss. Mörder leben für Mord, bis sie durch genau diese Passion sterben. So läuft das. Ruhe in Frieden....Einauge. Kapitel 3: Schatten der Vergangenheit Gegen Abend stehe ich vor der Haustür eines alten Plattenbaus. Klingel bei dem richtigen Namen. Aufregung macht sich immer weiter breit. Eine männliche Stimme erschallt. "Ja bitte?" fragt die Stimme. Muss lächeln als ich antworte: "Paketdienst!". Ein dröhnen an der Tür symbolisiert, dass diese offen ist. Ich stutze. Dass dieser billige Trick funktioniert. Schüttel ungläubig den Kopf. Acht Treppenabsätze steige ich hoch. Sehe ein bekanntes Gesicht. Björns ekelhaft fette Nase erkenne ich überall wieder. Er ist älter. Fetter. Ungepflegt. Widerwärtig. Björn schaut mich an. Sieht in meine Augen. Sein Mund klappt auf. Die Vergangenheiten treffen aufeinander. Bringt meine Trauer wieder hoch. Meinen Hass. Meine Scham. Er will die Tür schnellstens verschließen. Verhindere das mit einem heftigen Tritt gegen eben Jene. Sie springt auf. Björn rennt panisch in die Wohnung. "E-Er ist hier!", brüllt Björn voller Angst. "Tom, Er hat uns gefunden!" Verfolge ihn langsam. Hole zwei Spritzen mit gelblicher Lösung aus der Jackentasche. "Diese hier mit der gelblichen Lösung verursacht vollständige Lähmung.", höre ich die Stimme des Einauges in meinen Erinnerungen. Verfolge Björn ins Wohnzimmer. Er stolpert. Sehe einen anderen, ihm ähnlich sehenden Fettsack. Sein Bruder. Tom. Mein anderer Peiniger. Hände zittern. Heute werde ich meine Vergangenheit aufarbeiten. Auf meine Weise. Björn versucht vor mir wegzukriechen. Tom ist aufgesprungen. Steht wie angewurzelt da. Jage Björn blitzschnell eine der Spritzen in den Arm. Überraschtes Keuchen. Er verstummt kurz danach. Einzig seine Augen bewegen sich. Alles andere ist nun unfähig dazu. Spüre auf einen Mal einen heftigen Schmerz in meiner Schulter. Habe nicht auf Tom geachtet. Darum steckt nun ein Messer in meiner Schulter. Keuche vor Schmerz auf. Greife nach hinten. Ziehe das Messer schnell heraus. Weiterer stechender Schmerz. Ignoriere ihn. "Bastard...", keuche ich. "Da hast du die Möglichkeit, mich zu töten und du Idiot stichst mir in die Schulter!?", spotte ich laut brüllend. Jage ihm die andere Spritze in den Hals. Er sackt zu Boden. Unfähig sich zu bewegen. "Ihr werdet jeglichen Schmerz, den ihr mir antatet, am eigenen Hals zu spüren bekommen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes." Muss lachen über den Wortwitz am Ende. Hole nun mein Lieblingswerkzeug hervor. Mein Skalpell. Öffne die Hosen meiner Peiniger. Setze das Skalpell an. Langsam aber sicher entferne ich die Triebwerkzeuge der beiden Kinderschänder. Beide leiden, können aber nichts tun. Jeder Schnitt befriedigt meinen Rachedurst. Es ist wie ein Rausch. Es durchflutet mich. Lege ihre entfernten Triebwerkeuge vor ihre Augen. "Heute werde ich euch von dieser Welt tilgen." sage ich bedrohlich. Foltere sie nun beide weiter. Entferne ihre Finger, ihre Zungen. Genieße jeden Schnitt vollends. Ihr ekelhafter, beschmutzter Lebenssaft färbt den einst grünen Teppich rot. Zum Abschluss, schneide ich beiden ihre Hälse auf und lasse bei Tom das Skalpell stecken. Als es vollbracht ist, steigen Freude und Befriedigung in mir auf. Epilog: Eine seltsame Gestalt Erhebe mich langsam von den beiden. Frische meine Blutstriche über die Augen auf. Bin drauf und dran die Wohnung endlich zu verlassen. Steh an der Haustür, als ich eine Bewegung in dem Wohnzimmer wahrnehme. Wende mich dem Zimmer zu. Sehe eine seltsame Gestalt im schwarzen Hoody, dessen Kapuze aufgesetzt ist und mit blauer Maske. Kein Mund, dafür zwei seltsame schwarze Aushöhlungen in der Augengegend aus der irgendwas ekliges schwarzes trieft. Widerwärtiges Etwas. Weiß dennoch wer es ist. Kenne ihn und seine Geschichte. Bin nur überrascht das es ihn wirklich gibt. Muss nun breit grinsen. "Hallo Eyeless Jack.", begrüße ich und zeige ihm ein Peace-Zeichen mit den Fingern. Es bleibt stumm. Muss seufzen. Weiß, was er mit den Leichen vorhat. Deute auf die Leichen. "Tob dich aus. Ich bin hier fertig.", sage ich und öffne die Haustür. "Wie ist dein Name?", höre ich eine unmenschliche Stimme fragen. Drehe mich zu Jack. "Mein Name ist Sleepless. Sehr erfreut", stelle ich mich mit einer übertriebenen Verbeugung vor und verlasse die Wohnung. Streife ein wenig später durch die abendliche Stadt. Denke an den heutigen Tag. An den Tod von Einauge. An das Aufarbeiten meiner Vergangenheit. An das, was danach geschah. Wenn es Eyeless Jack wirklich gibt, dann kann ich mir vorstellen, wen Einauge herausgefordert hat. Na wunderbar. Noch so welche wie ich. Solange sie mich in Ruhe lassen, muss ich sie nicht töten. Grinse bei dem Gedanken. "Sleepless.", höre ich eine unbekannte Stimme hinter mir flüstern. Wirbel herum. Niemand steht hinter mir. Auf dem Boden liegt ein Umschlag der an mich adressiert ist. Öffne den Umschlag. Eine Einladung. Ein Treffen im nahegelegenen Wald von "Meines Gleichen". Zerknülle die Einladung und werfe sie in den Mülleimer. "So ein Scheiß...", murmel ich, als ich mich auf den Weg begebe, die Stadt zu verlassen. Richtung Wald.... thumb|324px|Sleepless Fortsetzung folgt..... Lord Maverik Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod